battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PresidentEden78
Submachine gun (Battlefield Heroes) Could you sort out the gunboxes on the page? They seem to be mucking up and not aligning to the left of the page. - 21:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow Remarkable how many files I forgot to license. Thanks for that ;3 SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. Nicely done :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done with the categorizing. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and hint hint, get higher quality images ;D SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! By the way, that image of the QLZ-87, I'm astonished at how much it looks real. Seriously, at my first glance of the recent activity, I thought you had put in another IRL image! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yo How would you like to become a sysop? I'll give a more thorough explanation later, but I need you to accept before I nominate you. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, for one, you'll have to wait until you actually get promoted... Haha, but I'm confident it'll go through. Well, you can block users, delete pages, and edit protected pages. It just gives you a useful set of tools. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's history. Looking back at it, I would have blocked both of them for a LONG time. None of them were worth the trouble. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations It's with great pleasure that I now welcome you to the admin team. Well done and enjoy! - 16:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you forgot this BP! 16:30, March 14, 2011 (UTC)}} :Apologies! - 16:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Congrats buddy :) SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ... I can haz moar BFBC2 imagez? And yes, I'm nagging you now. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *Want **When I put a category, that means... all of them :P *Want *Want **If you have the expansion, of course... Did you ever get those .iso files to work? *Want and Want *Want (like the images of the explosion) *Want (gunbox image; there's one in the menu) *Want (the list in the menu) *Want *Want (kinda hard...) *Want *Want (the crashed ones 'n' stuff) *Images of bases in maps (?) ← tedious A lot wants. Suffice to say... a lot... SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I meant mostly in BFBC2. Like, the trio of Corsairs that destroys the convoy, and those few destroyed Zeros in the level, as well the ones that fly around. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay! :3 SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah, holy shit, that was fast. If you want you can also get better quality images of the ones I printscreened from Youtube. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Referring to the Type B1, of course. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then. Still, good images, and it makes the articles look a lot more interesting! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Woah, that's cool. I had totally forgot these guys even had rocket launchers. We'll have to add a section to that article. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Good job with the images so far, you're doing great. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Vote Here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:14, April 17, 2011 (UTC) YO DAWG So you heard you like templates? Well, I damn well do. Nicely done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems as though this file decided to die. Try re-uploading it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) License! Looks like you forgot to lisense some images *File:BFP4F_Oman.png *File:Dead_Man's_Trigger_BFP4F.png *File:Arkady_Kirilenko_with_Aguire.png :Did it for ya, as I can imagine you took all those images yourself. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sheesh, one day and you guys are at my throat? I thought I licensed everything but I guess not. Thanks for taking care of it though, SSD. 14:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply! Sorry I didnt see your message! Yeah, the 2142 section was very empty so I took it on myself to sort it out. Most of the info was taken from the Battefield 2142 website, under the info catergory. Other info was taken from in-game descriptions. I'd like it if everyone else could help out so we could finish the 2142 section of the Wiki, which has been pretty much non-existant so far. (As long as we all stick to canon and identify when we are making assumptions). Tsc0308 21:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (reply) I get most of the information for vehicles here: http://battlefield.ea.com/battlefield/bf2142/ in the information pages. You can also find information regarding gadgets in the Unlocks section of BFHQ in-game. The first thing I'm going to do is finish off the vehicles, then we'll see about the gadgets and whether anyone else will be helping (and sorry, despite being on Wikia for a long time, I still dont understand how the talk pages work :P ) Tsc0308 08:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Btw I forgot to say this, but thanks for all the BFBC2V weapons images. It's about time we finally got some. Hoping to see some regular BFBC2 ones soon! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Battlefield: Bad Company Good work on the Bad Company 1 pages! If you need any help with the missions, I could do a few (Or finally finish the transcript for the first mission :p) :Very well done, my friend. I'll see if I can help, and maybe we could also work together on the BF2MC ones at some point. Right now, my project is to finish BF1942 vehicles, and work on the maps with Bond. I could probably try to do Ghost Town, since that was my favorite mission. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll try to play out the BC1 Missions, probably will just try to get all Gold Bar/Collectables Locations. And for the Bc 1 images, they were taken through the in-game screenshot system. High Definition recording for consoles are expensive but I'll see if I can get hold of some recording system. Welcome to Bad Company = candidate for featured article? I think so. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) PF4 Weapon Stats This is where i get the weapon stats: rem P266 Sig ObjectTemplate.createComponent SingleFireComp ObjectTemplate.fire.roundsPerMinute 600 ~ 450 rounds per minute (tweaked game number) ObjectTemplate.createComponent DefaultAmmoComp ObjectTemplate.ammo.ammoType 1 ObjectTemplate.ammo.nrOfMags 5 ObjectTemplate.ammo.magSize 18 ObjectTemplate.ammo.reloadAmount 0 ObjectTemplate.ammo.reloadTime 1.7 ObjectTemplate.initialMinDamage 31 ObjectTemplate.mediumMinDamage 27 ObjectTemplate.longMinDamage 19 ObjectTemplate.initialMaxDamage 33 ObjectTemplate.mediumMaxDamage 29 ObjectTemplate.longMaxDamage 23 ObjectTemplate.mediumDistance 14 ObjectTemplate.longDistance 28 M1 Garand images Hey Eden. Could I ask you to get a new set of images for the M1 Garand in BC2V? If you didn't notice, there's barely any contrast, and the iron sights are barely even distinguishable... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) template/sound do you know how to include or change the template box to include an own section for the sounds ? my idea is to include sounds of the weaponsMaxwell123 22:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Image copying allegations Read here. Both User:Newboy37 and User:BFH-Wiki have claimed that User:Maxwell123 has copied images from both their wikis. - 08:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Template/Sounds Something like this ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M16#M16_2 On the Heroes Wikia, the Template:infobox is activated If this template is gonna bet activated then we can include the sound in one template! if you understand my concept. http://battlefieldheroes.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anti-Air_Guns&action=edit Maxwell123 18:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Alterations You commented to leave a reply here about image credit and etc. The problem being he altered the images I made and made them lower quality. I'd like for them to be removed so I can either reupload them or send them to you or another admin to do it for me? Thanks! 18:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:AmooBoxP4F.png http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:MedicBoxP4F.png http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:VeteranM16.png These are the three images. Thank you. Remove if possible and then I'll upload my own works at a later date since he modified them to make them smaller. Newboy37 23:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Fallout DLC Just wondering, did you get your hands on Dead Money and Honest Hearts for FNV? If so, what's your view on them? I'm debating whether or not to get them as soon as PSN is back up, or if it might be more worth it to wait for a price cut. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) P4F image licensing That's alright. It was pretty simple, I just copied and pasted the same for each one. - 13:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!! Weapons images!!! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) BC2 Guy added a picture of the front man, but maybe not the right place?Maxwell123 22:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) KORD picture under the name Do you know anyway to put the thumbnail picture of the KORD in the T-90 tread under the "KORD" name ? Maxwell123 19:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thx, another question is it possible to name the Tag name exsample "M240C" and stil let the tag link to the M240 main tread ?, since on the M1A2 Abrams the coaxial machine gun is a modified M240C versionMaxwell123 20:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) 70.24.91.67 Block this guy, please for his belligerent outbursts and for trying to get someone to block Nemo and I for seemingly no reason. I am sorry to Ianbuckjames, it's not you who has to be blocked, it's Nemo because everyone is flaming in there. :You people need to sign your posts before I start doing anything here, I can barely tell who's who. 01:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) BC2 images Wow, that's a lot of images! Well done. - 19:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey President. Well, Bond seems to have beaten me to it, but good job with all the weapons images. 'bout time we finally got almost all of 'em. Now vehicles, lol... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you missed the Thompson (BC2 and BC2V), the G3 and the RPG-7 (BC2), and some clearer images of the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced and the M1 Garand from the base game would be nice. And well, yeah, gadgets would be nice too... The more, the merrier. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I had a feeling you had just forgotten. Haha, well done, nonetheless. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Mister President... Good day, President John Henry Eden. A fellow Fallout fan on the Battlefield Wiki? Dhshrh 04:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Reply Because I like Battlefield as well. I'm using my Fallout Wiki account. Dhshrh 21:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh I believe that we share the same opinion about those other games. It's good that the people on this Wiki will be more helpful... I have Bad Company 2 on the Xbox 360. I also have a Steam account. Also, I may be getting a PS3 soon. Dhshrh 22:08, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh I often get "flamed" by PS3 and PC users because I own an Xbox and try to voice my opinion on the internet. Anyway, it's good to see another Xbox LIVE'er but I'm currently overseas (I live in Germany, but I'm American) in the United States to visit, so I don't have my Xbox. Dhshrh 22:43, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh By the way...I'm also a fan of Halo. Dhshrh 22:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh I couldn't stand flying for the first time to go to Germany. It was dark, cramped, and of course, yelling children were on board. When I came back to the US on June 17 (of this year), it was much better. I also have a computer. It's very, very old. About 8 years old. Dell Inspirion or something. So I'm glad I have an Xbox. I really only play Halo after I spend a long period of time not playing it. Dhshrh 23:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh lulz Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) A question, Mister President... How do you make your own custom signatures, such as yours? 00:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Oops. That last message was sent when I wasn't logged in. Sorry. Dhshrh 00:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Thanks! Thanks mate, I looked it up on Google and it didn't really give me anything. 04:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Another question Explain to me how to create this sub-page within my user page. I know how to hide it, I just need to know exactly how to create the page that your talking about. Dhshrh 04:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Thanks for the help! I'll see what I can do now. Dhshrh 12:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Umm you may want look at the bf log blog for a good five mins and yes i did do an offensive thing for feeding the trolling so yes. -'M14 user of death 16:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC)' Join the chat Maxwell123 17:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Town (singleplayer) Well. The improvement to this article over the last week is unbelievable, and all thanks to you. Very well done! - 13:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :That, and every other BFBC singleplayer level! One hell of a project, and a job well done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you guys very much! I'm glad my work hasn't gone unnoticed, and I greatly appreciate the thanks, as well as the award for my hard work. I really needed it after finishing those walkthroughs as I was nearly going insane from the amount of typing and accidentally losing work due to fatigue/not paying attention. Now on to improving the character pages and then to the walkthroughs for BC2's campaign, this time with images. 17:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Busy man. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Dutch BF Wiki I am the dutch battlefield wiki began, can you help me build the mainpage the same as this battlefield wiki. but than in dutch ( i will do the language) or know you someone else who wants to help me with this http://nl.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_wiki i will be glad if you help me Weapon image Seems like you missed one... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... Didn't you get destroyed at the end of F3? lol, but in seriousness, it's mostly to advertise for my fanfiction. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Enclave radio will be coming back, but in the form of live chat instead of pre-recorded messages. Once I get my next chapter up (not at all pleased with how it's turned out though I've rewritten it at least five times) we'll see what happens to the Lone Wanderer -- who basically singlehandedly destroyed the Enclave. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Update hey it's Zephalian, im currently busy so its going to be "a wikia contributor" i'll re sign it in two hours, referring to my forum post its the BF3 SPECACT Kit... Zephalian 06:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) UotM Eden Ban this dude, pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Mr. President on being awarded the User of the Month medal. I'm a big Fallout fan myself so I naturally read your userpage in the voice of your president, John Henry Eden. When I finished I played the Battle Hymn of the Republic. It felt right. So yeah, congrats. JPanzerj 01:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Per the above, congrats, Eden. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey what is your viewpoint of the suggestion? you can find the idea here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SiteMeter Maxwell123 15:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Helper Some time ago i found out an idea about showing by in-game some damage fal off pics, i did it whit the M95 like the following picture. User:SSDGFCTCT9 suggested me that i or we should do the same on the other snipers, The whole point of the idea is that other users should get a quick visuable view about the no-scope range. So if you have time we can work together to get more about those pictures. Nice i play bc2 on computer and when we are gonna do this try-out i suggest you take screens since you have 16/9 screen, my screen is 1280*1024 px.Maxwell123 21:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) --Maxwell123 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin dashboard OhmyfuckinggodI'minheaven. Look at one of the tabs. Add multiple photos. :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually a feature you can acces from the "add a new photo" button on the side of any page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Range Pictures Not to act impatient but once again i may ask you when you have time to do some pictures about the damage falloff style, Anyway we should maybe use something faster communication metods like xfire skype etc if you have. Maxwell123 00:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) BF2MC maps Yo crazy, bro. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :At least. I didn't thin they'd actually close the servers like that. Kinda lame. Too bad you couldn't get any images of stuff, we'll have to make do with singleplayer, but that I can help you with, at least. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, Mr. President You ninja'd me. >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hamid El Zakir Thanks for adding catagories to this page i created. Vist the co-op section i created for the battlefield 3 page where this 1 was created. awyman13 05:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Im just wonderfing how far you are on the maps in bf modern combat ? Maxwell123 21:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well since you where so bussy last time i messaged you, i tought it was just fine that i waited some time. Anyway about the range pictures in BC2 you can see exsamples on the KORD page i did take some images, BFBC2KORD25Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) BFBC2KORD25AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) idk if you noticed the 2D damage radius range pictures i uploaded recently: M95 we should take those for the remaiming sniper rifles. Maxwell123 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You do realise they are ''very difficult''''' to understand, especially considering the average reader won't be that knowledgeable in game mechanics, or even have that long to try and understand what the pictures mean. - 10:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I added you on BC2, looking forward, to do usefull stuff for the BF Wiki, em maybe we should replace my current m40 pictures idk but we can find an better place. Maxwell123 13:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ok im available now, you can take screens i can check for range stats. ok ? Maxwell123 16:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No-Vem-Ber Haha i didn't know your birthday was on Nov!? mine is on the 6... Zephalian 12:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well It an LittleBigPlanet ain't it?... by the way my progress going alright? Zephalian 12:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What? own words... oh no sorry mr admin but ive copy and pasted it from somewhere, major cleanup i guess? mind if you help out? Zephalian 13:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Masta Pasta Alrighty lets start off with the newer page i created... i'll do one or two right now i gotta go in about 5-10mins Zephalian 13:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! I guess we should just remove the irl crap. Zephalian 13:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Righto. Well Im off it has been a great pleasure working with you.. and i will finish off my cleanup tommorow let me do Suppressor, Foregrip haha Zephalian 11:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :3 You play Fallout yet you don't work on the Fallout wikia? lolwut? :I was wondering that myself. Mister President? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said on ComradeOscar's talk page, I joined here because BFBC2 was coming out at the time and since I loved BC1 so much because destruction, I came here. Plus, The Vault is very well structured and organized, and I've been an FPS player at heart since Halo 2. 00:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the Vault is fine. Although, can't say the same about their administrative team. They are the definition of lax. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lax? What do you mean by lax? From the looks of how they treat new members' edits, they're pretty strict on how a page's style is suppose to be.ComradeOscar 01:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I mean, they don't do shit when people start trolling, spamming, etc. Their stance towards the mainspace is but a fraction of what an administrator's job is supposed to be. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Littlebigplanet 2 Do you have lbp 2 because I looked at your profile and you said you had it. If so me and yuri have it.--Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 02:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Mister President has a PSN account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Mister President does. But he doesn't not have any BF games on it, and barely plays it, lol. But yeah, I have LBP 1 and 2, as well as Uncharted 1 and 2, and a few other games. I don't remember my PSN name though... 03:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok miztar president have a nice day. -Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :How do you not remember your own PSN? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Because the last time I used it was three months ago, and before that, a year-ish. I don't have much of a memory to begin with, either, yet I remember completely random and useless information. 03:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Didn't you help Maxwell like last week? :::You got STEAM/origin account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::On PC, yes, I did help him. My steam account is the same as it is here, except all in lowercase, and my origin account is my original XBL account's name, tomahawk2010. 03:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::u play TW games? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, I haven't. They look pretty awesome for an RTS, but seem confusing to me... 04:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They aren't RTS. The majority of the game is turn-based .Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Do you have to be admin to nominate a user of the month? btw cant sign cause on laptop thats pretty old - Zephalian